Dark horizons
by 6fictionfan9
Summary: What would hapen if the person you vjust happened to be a warewolf, and you were a vampire. very romantic story about seth clearwater and Katie  my character  way better than the summary! rated M due to eventual lemony goodness
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, all comments are welcome. If you don't like it you can tell me but please make your criticism constructive. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. If I did I'd be living on a desert island in the Caribbean. **

**He asked me out**

All I could see was his blood red eyes. They looked as if they saw to the very core of me. My heart beat faster and fear ran through me cutting like a knife into my heart.

"wwhat do you want" I managed to mumble out the words, I don't even know how he heard me, it was barely a whisper.

He didn't answer, I didn't need an answer. Instead he stepped closer, a small smile pulling up the sides of his mouth as I whimpered.

Those eyes, so full of hate and want, Why me?

"No" I begged "please" he laughed and took a step closer.

I screamed and suddenly was in dark room, it was just a dream Katie, calm down. I told myself in my head. But how could I? The only reason I'd had this dream was because the monster was a reality. That was the only reason for any of my dreams. I knew that one day, no matter how I tried to stop it I would be facing those eyes.

I couldn't sleep. At 6am my alarm sounded and I got out of bed and showered. Just hoping today wouldn't be my last. I lived on the Quilette reservation in Forks, Washington. I loved it here, so close to the sea I could hear it through my window and I had great friends. But it had its drawbacks. Like the gang of lads (and one girl called Leah) that paraded around like they owned the place.

They had this ring leader called Sam Uley, he's such a duechbag. But all the elders, meaning really old, as in ancient members of the tribe love them for some reason. Personally they make me gag. They miss tons of school and never get into trouble for it! I bet they could get away with murder and the elders would still kiss there ass.

I got out the shower and looked at myself in the mirror. I had tanned skin, like everyone else on the res and long brown hair. I was quite petite and had delicate features. I don't think I'm amazing or anything but I guess I'm kind of pretty.

"Katy, breakfast is ready"

"Ok mom, I'll be down in a sec" I shouted back and headed down stairs for pancakes

I ate in a hurry and thanked my mom. She smiled at me as I ran upstairs to get changed in jeans and a top for school.

I drove to school and as usual was late. I walked into English to have Mr Baker sigh and roll his eyes at me before telling me to take my seat.

Unfortunately for me this was next to one of Sam's morons, Seth Clearwater, Leah's brother. Don't get me wrong he's a nice kid but I just don't understand how he can follow Sam and the others around like a love sick puppy the way he does. I haven't said any of this to him though, I've got to know him over the past few months and I feel drawn to him in a way. He's kind and genuine and I know he's sensitive so I wouldn't want to tell him what I think and hurt his feelings. Plus I have noticed lately that he spends less time with Sam now and more time with Jacob Black, another kid off the res, which is good I guess, right? At least he's away from Sam.

"You should try being on time once in a while you know" Seth whispered to me as Mr Baker carried on with his lesson.

"Because you never miss school" I said annoyed "no offense Seth but I doubt ill ever take your advice concerning attendance"

"Schools important Katie, I'm here when I can be and it's important for your future. I'm only telling you this because..."

"Because...?" I asked.

"Because I care about you" he said he last part even more quietly. I was completely took off guard and looked at my hands before slowly turning my head to him. He was looking at me too and I couldn't help but smile at him, he's eyes lighted up as he smiled at me and I felt my insides melt. Well maybe all Sam's lads weren't that bad after all.

English went by quickly. Every time I turned to Seth he as looking at me and I couldn't help but blush. I could feel his gaze on me and it was kind of uncomfortable but I never wanted him to turn away.

After English was over I was packing up my bag and I could feel Seth stalling beside me, he'd already packed his things.

"Umm, Katie?"

"Ye Seth?" he looked nervous, making me feel nervous and was fiddling with his hands

"Well, I was just wondering if maybe you would want to maybe go off campus for lunch today?"

"With you?" I blurted out surprised, I felt stupid of course he meant with me

"Err, well ye, only if you want to, no pressure or anything" he now had his eyes fixed on the floor and I had to admit he looked utterly adorable.

"Ye that sounds great Seth, I bought my own lunch though, I didn't bring any money"

"me too" he said, he looked up at me beaming now, for some reason I felt so happy that I made him smile like that. I couldn't help but smile back.

"I was thinking maybe we could just go to the beach or something" he said.

"That sounds great" the bell rang for next period and I realised we were still standing at the desk.

I hurried out the door to my next class shouting behind me "I'll meet you by my car at lunch."

I don't remember what lessons I had after that. All I know was I was nervous as hell, I barely spoke to my best friend Emma and my other friends all day apart from to tell them about my 'date' if that what you could call it.

Before I knew it the lunch bell chimed and my stomach wouldn't stop flipping. I don't know how I'm going to eat lunch in this state. Emma hugged me and laughed at my nerves telling me it's just a fist date and to relax, that there's no pressure.

I couldn't help but glare at her; I know she's only trying to help but seriously _just_ a first date? First dates are the most important everyone knows that.

"And what if I throw up all over him?" I asked "oh no! I'm going to throw up my peanut butter jelly sandwiches all over Seth" I squeaked.

Emma stifled a laugh and I glared again.

"You'd better get into a better mood quick Katie" she said smiling as she pushed me to the school entrance. "Good luck, tell me _everything_ when you get back" and with a final nudge she left me and headed for the cafeteria.

I walked out to the parking lot and saw him standing there against my car, and to my surprise he wasn't alone. Jacob Black was talking to him his back turned to me hiding his and Seth's face from view. As I got closer I managed to make out a bit of what he was saying.

"Stop panicking man, everything will be fine. It was meant to be"

Meant to be? What did he mean? I mean Seth's cute and funny and smart and sensitive... wow I'm going off track here, but it's our first date. He's talking like were star crossed lovers or something. They heard me approaching and Jake smiled at me "oh hi Katie, uh I didn't see you there, we'll see you later, have a good time you two" he waved as goodbye as he left.

I looked at Seth and for some reason all of my nerves went, I couldn't help but smile at him and he met me with his beaming smile that lightened up his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

"Hey" I said as I stepped towards him "ready?"

"Yep" he said and walked over to the passenger door. "Why did you want to drive?"

"Oh, I don't know I didn't think about it. Do you want to?"

"No as long as you're happy, I was just curious is all" I nodded at him and got in the driver's side. I don't know why I assumed I would be driving. I guess it would be more 'proper' for him to drive, but I'd be grateful to have something to focus on as my stomach was starting to get butterflies again now I was closer to him. As we sat in the confined space of the car I noticed his scent for the first time, it was like the woods that surrounded the res, earthy, but also kind of refreshing like the smell of the ocean, it reminded me of home.

The drive to the beach only took 10 minutes and the conversation flowed easily. It was mostly Seth asking me about my life and vice versa. I told him I was an only child and my father passed away a few years ago. Most people say they're sorry but when Seth said it I saw something in his eyes; like he was genuinely upset for my pain. He has one sister Leah and when I found out his dad had died also I understood the reason for his reaction earlier. But it wasn't just that. I would be sad for anyone who had suffered a loss, but I couldn't stand the thought of Seth being in that pain, and I wondered why he affected me so deeply

I parked at the beach and grabbed my lunch in its brown bag and headed for the sea. Seth was beside me in a second and it felt right for him to be there. "I love it here" I said "it's so peaceful" I closed my eyes and breathed in the sea air smiling to myself as I listened to the waves crash on the rocks.

"I know what you mean" Seth said. I looked over at him to finding him staring intently at me, "its beautiful" he said looking into my eyes. I blushed unsure of whether he was talking about the beach or me. And hoping it was the latter.

We walked to a large piece of driftwood and sat down facing the ocean. "Wow Seth, hungry much?" He had the biggest sandwich I had ever seen, a whole bag of Doritos and chocolate bar. He laughed at the dumbstruck expression I could feel on my face.

"I'm a growing lad, I need a lot to eat" I laughed and watched as he took a huge bite from his sandwich. His eyes closed in enjoyment and I loved the way his jaw muscles clenched when he bit. He made an 'mmm' sound as he tasted his food, which I found amazingly hot. Before I could help it my eyes trailed down his body, I knew he was good looking; I'd be blind not to notice his big brown eyes that complimented his skin perfectly and his shoulder length hair that was brown but full of different shades of caramel. But now I found myself, for the first time, taking all of him in. His broad shoulders and defined arms, I could tell he would have a six pack under his shirt. But he didn't look too big; he looked good, damn hot in fact, and so much older than an 18 year old senior should.

Seth cleared his throat and I jumped and looked at his face. I hadn't realised I'd been staring but by the look on his face he obviously did. I blushed and took a bite out of my sandwich. Great now he thinks I'm a complete pervert. Good first impressions Katie.

I knew we both felt a little awkward that I had just been groping him with my eyes, so I needed to break the ice. "Why don't you hang around here as much as you used to?" I asked eyes still on my sandwich.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I used to see you on the res a lot with that Sam Uley kid." I hoped I kept the dislike out of my voice when I said his name but I doubted it. "And now you're not around here a lot, and when I do see you your with Jacob Black."

When I looked up for an answer he was looking at me a little shocked. I didn't understand why for a second.

"You noticed that?" he asked. He looked a little smug now and I realized what a stalker I must sound like. Wow this is going great; I'm now a pervert and a stalker!

"Um, well I guess" I couldn't help but blush.

Thankfully Seth didn't push that topic and just answered my question. "Well I guess I just started hanging around with Jacob more and we spend a lot of time at the Cullen's."

"The Cullen's?" I asked curiously. I had heard of them but as far as I knew they kept to themselves. I'd never personally even seen them as I never really head off the reservation that much, but I'd heard they were incredibly good looking.

"Ye Jake's a... err, family friend so we go there and hang out a lot. Esme makes the best food"

"Oh" was all I said, I felt like he was hiding something from me, and I don't know why but it stung. At least I was right about him spending less time with Sam. As we ate we joked about school and friends. It was so easy to be with Seth, he was such a laid back guy. After he'd finally finished his food, yes I mean all of it! We walked down the beach to the sea.

I was still ripping him about what a pig he was when all of a sudden he grabbed me in his arms and held me head first over the water, hair dangerously close. "Seth" I screamed and laughed as I tried to fight free of his grasp.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" he laughed." If I let you go you'll have to go back to school looking like something out of a horror movie. Are you gonna stop teasing me now?" he asked sweetly.

"Yes I promise" I said quickly "please Seth I'm _very _sorry." I was slightly mocking him which I knew was unwise, but I couldn't help myself, I doubted he would drop me in. He laughed at me and set me back on my feet. I wobbled as the blood rushed back into my body and stumbled into him.

"Are you ok?" he asked, he looked worried now, I didn't get the big deal I was fine.

"I'm fine, just a bit woozy" .Before I'd even finished my sentence he had his hands cupping my face, and was examining me to make sure I was ok. "Seth I'm fine really" I said giggling at his overreaction. Which I have to admit, I liked. I looked at his face as his eyes combed mine until he was happy that I was ok. Then he looked straight into my eyes and I couldn't help but stare back. His eyes were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I don't know how long I stared but something pulled me back to reality and I blushed turning my head away from his.

"We should get back to school, you're the one who was pestering me about attendance remember?" I said as I jokily punched him in the arm-Which kind of hurt me.

"Ok" he laughed. I couldn't help but smile the whole drive back to school. For some reason Seth made me feel light. I don't just mean that he could easily dangle me upside down with no effort. I felt like I was walking on air with him.

We had separate classes apart from English and surprise, surprise we were late. So we said a quick goodbye and ran to our next classes. I sat through math not concentrating at all, but passing notes to Emma and our friend Jessica telling them all about lunch.

"He definitely like's you" Jess said after last period as we headed to the parking lot.

"Definitely" Emma agreed. Jess and Emma were both in relationships and usually went back to their boyfriend's house after school so we said bye and I headed t my car. I was a bit disappointed that I had not seen Seth the rest of the day, but not surprised, we did only have one class together.

I got into my truck and saw Seth's cell phone on my passenger chair. I looked around the parking lot but his car was gone along with almost everyone else's (We ran from this place like the plague after last period).

I thought maybe I could just drop it off at his house. I know where he lives so why not right? I headed to his house which as only 5 minutes away from mine and knocked but there was no answer, I remembered what Seth had said about spending most of his time at the Cullen's and thought he was probably there. Would it be too far to track him down at the Cullen's to give him back his phone? Definitely I think. It's a bit of a drive, not to mention I only know the general direction of the house and that it's on the outskirts of forks due to gossip. But I am kind of curious about the Cullen's. I've never even seen them, only heard rumours. And I wanted to see this house of theirs, I've heard from kids from forks high school is amazing. I decided I'd go. And I could always make something up about heading out of forks to go shopping anyway, that way it wouldn't look like I was going out of my way to see Seth for the second time today, or just being nosey.

I headed off the res in the direction I know they live in and found myself on roads surrounded by tall trees. I was lost. I can't believe I did this. I drove 20 minutes to not even find the house or Seth and now I doubted if I would find my way back. My overactive imagination started to kick in and I imagined all the horror movie cliché's that could happen to me right now, lost in the woods, as it gets dark. I saw a small opening as I slowed and decided to give up my search and turned into it to turn round.

"WOW" the house facing me after what must be a mile of lawn was huge. It was white and looked like some regal mansion out of a Jayne Eyre novel. No doubting it. This is where the Cullen's live.

**Hope you liked it. The next chapter will be exciting I promise. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

I drove up to the house slowly, taking in the simple beauty of it. It was an overcast day, as usual, but moisture from previous rain still lingered on the grass and flowers making everything shimmer. I could tell a lot of work went into the maintenance of it but it still looked untouched in a way. I drove to the front porch and turned off my engine. I felt nervous and a little excited to meet the Cullen's, I just hope Seth is here after all this trouble.

I walked up the steps and knocked on the huge white door. After a few short seconds it opened. Facing me was my worst nightmare.

"Hello may I help you?" she said. I couldn't think and I couldn't feel anything apart from that fear. The same fear that I felt when I was about to be killed in my dream, all I could do was scream. I ran backwards refusing to turn by back on her. But the steps came before I expected and I lost my footing. I could feel myself falling as the air whipped my hair into my face. I felt my head impact with the ground and I felt the warm stickiness of my blood as it started to flow from the point of impact.

Reality became distant and I heard voices that were a blur, I tried to get up, I tried to fight the darkness but it fell over me like a blanket encasing me in my fear, this had to be the end. I must be about to die. She was exactly like the man in my dreams in so many ways, the pale skin, the immeasurable beauty. There was just something a little different about her that I couldn't put my finger on. But it was too late to worry about that now. Too late to worry about anything, I gave up and was completely engulfed into my black hole.

I don't know how much time had passed but I eventually woke up. I opened my eyes and was stunned by the light. Brightness surrounded me and my eyes could barely cope. Am I in heaven? My senses slowly re-emerged one by one. I sniffed slightly. I was in a room that smelled of disinfectant, but other smells lingered, honey and freesias were the most prevalent, next my hearing became sharper. Silence surrounded me but I could make out distant sounds. Maybe in another room, wow heaven has rooms? Soon after my eyes adjusted and I gasped in shock as they opened.

I could see everything. The light as it streamed through the window was no longer just a stream of yellow; I could see all the colours of the spectrum in it. I could see the rays of light moving towards the ground magically as if dancing. The air was no longer empty but full of beautiful creatures spinning in it. Dust motes? The room I was in had one wall completely made of glass, and beyond the glass lay a huge open space with a large river and forest further beyond that. Heaven reminded me of home.

I went to speak but no words came out. I pushed on my lungs to force the words out but nothing happened. In shock I breathed in and felt my lungs fill with air. Had I not been breathing? Well I guess that makes sense, I am dead. I looked over myself and found I was lying in a floor length white nightgown, it was silk with a lace pattern at the top. Guess god has no budget when it comes to clothes.

I opened my mouth again to speak and this time succeeded in a "hello?" wait! Was that my voice? I looked around the room and no one was there, "hello?" I said again, this time holding my hand to my mouth and taking advantages of my new senses as I felt the vibration of my voice on my hand. I was definitely speaking. But since when did my voice sound like bells? It was incredibly smooth and yet chimed beautifully.

Just then the door opened slowly and I grabbed hold of the metal bed I was on.

"Katie?" someone said. I'd heard that voice before, but where? It seemed like a distant memory, but calmed me instantly. I relaxed my grip noticing I had left my hand prints in the steel.

Seth came into the room and stood by the door nervously. As if he was scared of me. Wait. What is Seth doing in heaven? Oh no, he must have come looking for me at the Cullen's. They must have killed him too. I felt tears well up in my eyes and I ran to Seth and hugged him. I got to him so fast not half a second had passed.

"Oh Seth, I'm so sorry, this is entirely my fault. Your dead and it's my fault" I sobbed but realised my eyes and cheeks were dry. Apparently you couldn't cry in heaven. Well I suppose you're not supposed to be sad here.

Seth stroked my back and made shushing noises as I tearlessly cried on his shoulder. "It's ok Katie, I'm here"

"That's the problem Seth" I managed through the sobs. He shouldn't be dead and it's all my fault. I'll never forgive myself for doing this to him.

"You want me to go?" the hurt in his voice cut me.

"No I pleaded. Now that your here you might as well stay. Unless. Is there a way to make you a live again?"

"What? I am alive. It's... "

"You're alive?" I squealed. I hugged him tightly and breathed in his scent, he smelled amazing, a lot better than what I remember. He still smelled of the earth and sea, home. But I could distinguish all of the elements that went into that; The bark of trees, freshly cut grass, flowers, followed by a fresh hit of the ocean. Then realisation dawned.

"Then why are you in heaven?" he stroked my cheek with his hand as looked at me sadly.

"This isn't heaven my love" did he just call me his love? I knew my new hearing wouldn't be tricking me and I smiled the biggest smile possible without breaking my face.

"What?" I said now fully grasping what he had said. The smile falling from my face; "this isn't heaven? You mean I'm not dead?" he took my hand and rubbed calming circles on the back of it. Then he lifted my other hand under his and placed it to my chest.

I gasped. How could this be? He's not dead but I am? I have no heartbeat. How could I not notice before? I must be dead without a heartbeat so why am I still here? Where is here? Why is Seth here? Wherever it may be, and Why am I so different?

These and a million other questions ran around my mind as I stared blankly at Seth unable to speak.

"I know this is a shock, and you must be confused" he said. "But everything will be ok Katie I promise. I just need to explain a few things to you"

He carried on stroking my hand as he led me back to the bed to explain.

**Ooooooh, things are about to get exciting, I don't know how long this will be because a lot has to happen but I like drama filled chapters so I won't be dragging it out, we'll just have to wait and see. If you like (or you don't) Review **** xx**


End file.
